


Schwules Pack

by thots_tochter



Series: Zwischen München und Berlin... liegt Stuttgart - 120x Tatort [8]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: Stuttgart
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Altlasten, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tatort Stuttgart
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Ein übervolles Wartezimmer, zwei gelangweilte Kommissare und eine Menge intoleranter Menschen…





	Schwules Pack

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** Der Dank gebührt _jolly_rotten_ und _nessaniel_ , die zum widerholten Male hervorragende Arbeit leisteten.  
>  **Widmung:** Allen Stuttgart-FanGirls, die die Hoffnung für die beiden noch nicht völlig aufgegeben haben.
> 
>  **Spoiler:** _„Altlasten“_  
>  **Prompt:** [120er:](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/1356.html) #045 Illusion
> 
> Eine von so vielen Geschichten, die ich vor vielen Jahren geschrieben, veröffentlich, dann wieder gelöscht habe, weil ich sie überarbeiten wollte und dann verloren glaubte. Ich habe sie wie vieles andere auch wiedergefunden, mir die Szene abermals angesehen und festgestellt, dass ich heute noch genauso geflasht davon bin, wie damals. Also habe ich mir das Doppel-Ficlet nochmals zur Überarbeitung vorgenommen.
> 
> Damals wie heute frage ich mich, wer eigentlich das Drehbuch für den Tatort „Altlasten“ verfasst hat und was er oder sie mit dieser Szene im Wartezimmer bezwecken wollte. Denn sie ist für den Plot des Krimis so eindeutig unnötig und nicht zielführend, dass ich eigentlich nur zu dem Schluss kommen konnte (und immer noch komme), dass es auch unter den TatortautorInnen den einen oder anderen gibt, der das Potenzial dieses Pairings erkannt hat. Und so ein Angebot von offizieller Seite muss man natürlich annehmen – allein um dem SWR unter diese Nase zu reiben, welches Potenzial sie hier verschenken.
> 
> Um keine Verwirrung aufkommen zu lassen, sollte ich vielleicht noch erwähnen, dass diese Story keinen Bezug zu „Alter Mann“ hat, abgesehen davon, dass sie sich beide auf Szenen aus dem selben Tatort beziehen. Ach ja, und falls sich jemand über den Thorsten-Teil des Ficlets wundert: In meinem Head-Canon ist Thorsten schwul.

# „Schwules Pack“

 

Gelangweilt knabbere ich an meinem Daumennagel und hänge meinen Gedanken nach, während wir darauf warten, zum Hausarzt von Willi Schubert vorgelassen zu werden. Fünfundfünfzig Jahre verheiratet. Eine unglaubliche Leistung. Ob Julia und ich das schaffen? Ich bezweifle es, trotzdem versuche ich auszurechnen, wie alt ich dann wäre.

Plötzlich stupst du mich in die Seite, weist mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung auf die Wand hinter uns. Ich folge deiner Geste mit den Augen. Mein Blick landet auf einem Plakat der Deutschen Aidshilfe. Interessiert studiere ich es für einen Moment. ‚Lasst mich nicht allein‘ lese ich, und „Gib Aids keine Chance‘.

_„Meinst du, das ist die Zielgruppe?“_

Prüfend lasse ich meinen Blick über die im Wartezimmer versammelten Patienten schweifen. Nur ältere Leute, alle deutlich jenseits der Vierzig. Ich bin mit Abstand der jüngste hier. Ganz sicher nicht das Zielpublikum dieser Anzeige. Aber sie bietet mir eine Gelegenheit, dich ein wenig zu necken. Mein Blick kehrt zu dir zurück, ich grinse dich an, hebe provozierend die Augenbraue.

_„Wir können ja gleich mal einen Aidstest machen lassen.“_

Du gibst ein zustimmendes Geräusch von dir und nickst ernsthaft, doch ich kann das Zucken in deinem Mundwinkel erkennen. Ich mag es, wenn dein Humor durch deine beherrschte Fassade schimmert. Eine Anspielung auf unseren ersten Fall, ein kleiner Scherz nur für dich. Mehr sollte es gar nicht sein.

Mehr ist es auch nicht gewesen, bis der ältere Herr gegenüber, der uns schon eine ganze Weile argwöhnisch beobachtet, sich einmischt.

_„Schwules Pack!“_

Nicht nur er bedenkt uns mit feindseligen Blicken. Mein Grinsen erstirbt und meine gute Laune vergeht mir umgehend bei so viel Intoleranz. Ich schaue dich an und sehe, dass du das gleiche denkst. Wie auf ein stummes Kommando finden sich unsere Hände und wir schlagen synchron die Beine übereinander. Die Blicke werden noch abschätziger. Fast alle starren uns jetzt unverhohlen an, eine Frau schüttelt verächtlich den Kopf. Ich begegne ihnen mit einem herausfordernden Blick. Sie sind nicht wichtig.

Was zählt ist deine Hand, die sich warm um meine schließt, dein Daumen, der sanft über meinen Handrücken fährt. Ein flaues Gefühl breitet sich in meinem Bauch aus. Ich genieße den Moment und wünsche nicht zu ersten Mal, es wäre mehr als nur ein provokantes Spiel.

Viel zu schnell öffnet sich die Tür neben uns. Eine Arzthelferin tritt hinaus und verabschiedet den vorherigen Patienten. Der intolerante Herr gegenüber erhebt sich sogleich und ich hoffe auf ein wenig Aufschub, noch etwas Zeit bevor ich deine Hand wieder loslassen muss. Doch unbarmherzig ruft die Sprechstundenhilfe uns auf.

_„Sie können dann jetzt rein.“_

_„Ja, Moment, wir waren früher dran.“_

Wir ignorieren den Protest des Mannes, erheben uns – noch immer Hand in Hand – und treten durch die Tür. Als ich mich herumdrehe, um mit der freien Hand nach der Türklinke zu greifen, muss ich ihm doch noch eine Retourkusche reinwürgen.

_„Tut mir leid, wir sind Privatpatienten.“_

Ich schließe die Tür hinter mir und ein Stich der Enttäuschung zieht durch meine Brust, als sich deine Finger öffnen und du meine Hand wieder fallen lässt.

 

* * *

 

Langsam lasse ich meinen Blick durch das übervolle Wartezimmer wandern, betrachte eingehend Menschen, Einrichtung und Dekoration auf der Suche nach etwas Interessantem um meine Gedanken zu beschäftigen während wir warten. Eine verzerrte Spiegelung auf dem Glas des Bilderrahmens gegenüber fängt schließlich meinen Blick. Ich lege den Kopf in den Nacken, schiele nach oben und versuche zu erkennen, was die Spiegelung verursacht. Doch alles was ich sehe ist ein dunkles Rechteck mit ein paar verzerrten Schemen darauf. Erst als ich mich halb herumdrehe erkenne ich es als ein Plakat der Deutschen Aidshilfe. Ich betrachte es einen Moment, dann stupse ich dich an.

Du hörst auf, deinen Daumennagel mit den Zähnen zu malträtieren und wirfst mir einen fragenden Blick zu. Ich deute mit einer knappen Geste auf das Plakat hinter uns. Du folgst meinem Hinweis, studierst es interessiert.

_„Meinst du, das ist die Zielgruppe?“_

Du löst deine Augen von dem Plakat und lässt den Blick taxierend durchs Wartezimmer wandern. Ich erkenne das Ergebnis deiner Beobachtungen schon an deinem Gesichtsausdruck noch ehe du mit deiner Überlegung fertig bist. Doch als dein Blick zu mir zurückkehrt grinst du plötzlich und ich sehe den Schalk in deinen Augen blitzen.

_„Wir können ja gleich mal einen Aidstest machen lassen.“_

Ich nicke und brumme meine Zustimmung, doch insgeheim habe ich Mühe, mein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Darauf hast du es angelegt. Du liebst es, auf unsere Episode als schwules Pärchen anzuspielen. So ein typischer Sebastian-Scherz. Trocken, hintergründig, nur für mich. Ich genieße es, bis sich plötzlich der ältere Herr gegenüber zu Wort meldet.

_„Schwules Pack!“_

Es ist nicht der einzige, der uns abschätzig anstarrt. Ich verspüre einen schmerzhaften Stich in der Brust. Selbst nach so vielen Jahren treffen mich diese Feindseligkeiten immer noch tief. Auch dir ist dein Grinsen entglitten. Unsere Blicke begegnen sich und ich sehe das stumme Einverständnis in deinen Augen. Gleichzeitig schlagen wir die Beine übereinander und unsere Hände finden sich fast von selbst. Verachtende Blicke und angewidertes Kopfschütteln sind die Reaktion.

Doch plötzlich prallt das alles an mir ab. Deine Hand ist warm unter meiner, deine Finger schließen sich fest um die meinen. Sanft lasse ich meinen Daumen über deinen Handrücken kreisen und wünsche mir wie schon so oft, es wäre mehr als nur ein Spiel.

Der Moment währt viel zu kurz. Schon kommt die Sprechstundenhilfe aus dem Untersuchungszimmer und verabschiedet den vorherigen Patienten. Der ältere Herr gegenüber erhebt sich sofort, doch ich ahne schon, dass die Arzthelferin uns vorziehen wird.

_„Sie können dann jetzt rein.“_

_„Ja, Moment. Wir waren früher dran.“_

Ohne den Protest des Mannes zu beachten erheben wir uns. Ich halte deine Hand noch immer in meiner, will dich noch nicht loslassen. Wir treten in das Sprechzimmer und als du dich herumdrehst, um die Tür hinter uns zu schließen, kannst du dir eine sarkastische Bemerkung doch nicht mehr verkneifen.

_„Tut mir leid, wird sind Privatpatienten.“_

Die Tür schnappt ins Schloss. Ich habe endgültig keinen Grund mehr, deine Hand noch länger zu halten. Widerwillig löse ich meinen Griff und lasse sie fallen.

 

*** FIN ***


End file.
